Poison Ivy vs Domino
Poison Ivy vs Domino is a What-If Death Battle.. Description Marvel vs DC! Which one of these ladies will take the victory in a fight to the death? Will it be Domino, the " perfect experiment"? Or Poison ivy, the evil botanist? Interlude Wiz: Light vs Dark. Two women on opposite sides attract. To everything you see, there is an opposite to it..... Boomstick: Poison Ivy, the eco-terrorist beast from DC..... Wiz: And Domino, the agile former NSA agent from Marvel.... Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: And it is our job to compare their skills, armour, and weapons to see who would win in a Death Battle. Poison Ivy Wiz: What comes into your mind when you think about the words poison and ivy? Boomstick: The reason I never wanted to step outside again after camping? Wiz: No, not that shit. Boomstick: Then what the heck are you talking about with this poison ivy nonsense? Wiz: Ugh... Anyways, Poison Ivy was always a devote botanist. Starting out as Pamela Isley, she took a college course in college in advanced botany. Shy and quiet, but at the same time smart, this youngster was set to be " America's Next Top Botanist". Boomstick: But then came seductive professor Dr. Woodrue, who seduced Isley like a womaneater he was. Wiz: It was during an experiment performed by Woodrue that this young girl was transformed forever. She was injected with several poisonous toxins from plants. Boomstick: She became the famous... Poison Ivy. Wiz: Poison Ivy was led to believe by the poison that she was indeed the mother of all plant life, and that these were her children. Boomstick: Talk about insanity! Wiz: In several occasions, it is seen that Poison Ivy has used her botanical experience to seduce people to do her bidding as seen in Superman/Batman Issue 19 where she tries to seduce Supergirl. Boomstick: So she is not afraid to seduce a girl as well? Wiz: Nope, and she has a lot of tricks and abilities up her sleeve as well. Boomstick: For example, she is immune to all poisons and bacteria, so she often uses these to her advantage. She can also touch you, which is very deadly. Much like the real deal. Wiz: She can also animate a plant out of nothing to attack her victim or capture them. This even allows her to create new hybrids of plants for her own purposes. Boomstick: Ivy is also very intelligent, and often uses her plant communication skills well to her advantage. She even once tracked down Harley Quinn when she was kidnapped. And all she used were... PLANTS! How is that for a feat? Wiz: Looking back at the experiment conducted by Woodrue... I have to say it was actually the most beneficial thing towards Ivy and her abilities. Becauee of this, Ivy has incridible resistance and durability, as she can survive more than the average human. Boomstick: Welcome the new Hulk! Wiz: Shut up! Boomstick: In addition to being intelligent and strong, Ivy is unusually agile and strong as she can climb through most surfaces. She can also be a formidable physical opponent and has a few experience in martial arts. She makes up for that shit by getting along well with water, as it is another component essential to her survival as a plant. Wiz: But this villainess has her weaknesses. She can be restored to her human form by reversing her powers, but she can restore her powers by drinking a serum. This was the case when she willingfully turned herself in to Batman to reverse her powers, but did not resist the urge after Hush approaches her and offers to restore her back to IVY. Boomstick: And how is that a weakness? Wiz: You see, Poison Ivy is vulnerable to temptations. And she can be easily restored by a procedure. Ivy is also mentally unstable and requires substantial amounts of solar energy to survive. ☀Boomstick: And one of the deadly sins, vanity. She can easily overlook situations where she is in danger. In batman and robin, she had robin manipulated and ready to go,but was not aware that robin was prepared for these types of situations. Profile: Height: 5 ft 11 in approximately Weight: About 120 pounds Eyes: Green Occupation: Evil Scientist/Botanist, Criminal Place of Origin: Seattle, Washington Feats: Seduced numerous heroes tracked Quinn throughout city using only FREAKING PLANTS Had Superman almost kill Batman using Kryptonite "You cannot defeat Mother Nature. But she can DESTROY you!" Domino Wiz: Then we have Neena Thurman, the " perfect experiment". Boomstick: Yep, that is where this crazy mutant came from. Wiz: Project: Armageddom was a project specializing in creating the perfect child, or human weapon. This was done using a genetic model named Beatrice, which was also an alias for Domino. Domino later survived an attack against the project, along with only one other survivor. Unfortunately, Domino was stolen by the armajesuits and delivered to a priest in Chicago. Boomstick: As time progressed, this monster slowly manifested her mutant powers and began working for the NRA... Wiz: For a time, Neena served as a bodyguard to a prodigy named Milo Thurman. They fell in love and this was the origin of the nickname for which she was going to be known for later on, Domino. Boomstick: What a love.... umm TWO edge figure we have there! Wiz: However, this was short lived since Milo was basically lied to after a raid by the Advaned Idea Mechanics group forced Neena into a more secret government cover. Boomstick: This is where that purple thing joined the six Pack, where she was a mercenary. Wiz: After the six Pack, Thurman settled at the X-Force, serving alongside leader Cable, who was also from the six pack group. She met Milo again afterwards and saved him from an attack from Donald pierce. Boomstick: This thing slowly figured out that she had an ability to control fate to make it in her favor. Thing such as the opponent and his weapons malfunctioning or a stray shot at turning off the right switch. GOSH, is this thing really alive? And can they change any fate? Wiz: Not at all. If something is impossible, it can not be carried out for sure. This ability can only be carried out under certain circumstances. An example of it is when she Is threatened by fighting or escaping. Before the luck change takes place, Domino must place herself in said position where her luck can be triggered. Boomstick: Woah! She even has extensive training in armed and unarmed battle techniques, making her a formidable physical opponent and a skilled arms holder. Wiz: She is a very good spy as well. That means she has experience in the use of explosives as well. Profile Height: 5 ft 8 Weight: 120 lbs Occupation: Former mercenary and bodyguard. Currently an adventurer. Place of Origin: Project Armageddon Base, Everglades, Florida Feats: Only survivor of breeding project Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.... Boomstick: And see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Figh''t'' 312:00 P.M. Gotham Botanic Poison Ivy is in control of a m''an, ''seducing him even more as the time goes past. ''Now comes the time, she thinks, lowering her lips into the mouth of the man. Each millisecond ''pas''sing quicker than the speed of light. Yea! Another oone'', says the villain. " STOP!" says a shadow behind her. Who is this, thinks Ivy, certainly it is another victim. Turning around, she spots ''a ''largely deformed and strange woman, different than anything she had ever see''n What are you doing, says the intruder. In the daylight of Gotham, there were no interruptions for the Plant Mistress. No way no how, she thought. ''Do not mess with Mother Nature, or she will punish you. Are you insane? Asks this new beast. Mother Nature shall punish you. '' '''FIGHT' " This is uncalled for, but bring it on!" The two combatants stare each other down in their stances. They wal''k towards each other slowly. Ivy start''s the attack out, trying t''o throw a jab at ''Domino. But ''Domino counters it and jab Poison Ivy in the face. Poison Ivy seemed to have been hurt, or so it seemed. ''Do not mess with ''me, says Ivy as she nears Domino again after retreating a few moments ago. She tries to jab Domino again, but she counters it with her reflexes. Domino once again tries to throw a jab at Ivy, but Ivy counters this one. The fist fight continues for some time before the both of them tire out eventually. They take another step back. ''If only there was a situation I co''uld manipulate the results of.. Domino thought as she eyed her opponent a few times over. She just had not felt threatened enough during the exchange to try and manipulate it. ''Ivy summoned her hybrid plants from the soil. They sprouted in plain sight. Poison ''Ivy was confident that this was going to be the winning blow. She was going to have this intruder ensnared into her precious children's stems. The plant, controlled by Ivy, slowly made its way towards Domino, growing wilder with each step it took. It reached its arks out to grab this mutant. But Domino was prepared for this type of situation. She took out her gun, and her luck manipulating mind was about to be stimulated. It was about time that it was going to become involved in this altercation, without Domino knowing of course. Domino also had her staff in hand. She began shooting at the plant without stopping. Without noticing, a plant grabbed her from behind. How the hell..... Poison Ivy snarls in victory. She has her target firmly ensnared. She would go after that other man afterwards. Right now, she wanted this lady. Domino had her mind ready subconsciously, and with one movement out of the plant, she was out by her luck. Ivy just stood there as Domino delivered a blow to her with her staff. Ivy winced in pain. She knew that she was going to get out of this alive, but she wondered how the hell that blue thing had escaped from the hybrid she had created. And she killed it... She was angry. She has to deliver the kill to Domino as soon as possible, but how? She had incredible attack skills and a great amount of strength.Then suddenly, shehad an idea. But she had to be on her guard for any attacks from domino. Domino shoots at Ivy with her riflegun in hand and various knives and her staff in the suit of armour she was wearing. Some shots hit Ivy in her leg. But, they barely do any damage, except that ivy is now limping. Ivy decides to near Domino suddenly. "Child, shush" The man from before is on Domino's side, cheering her on without an end to his chanting. Ivy summons up one more plant in order for this plan of hers to battle Domino and distract her. While Domino is busy, Ivy flips her around and tries to kiss her. The lips connect, and Domino is too weak from the plant fight and the fist fight earlier to fight the poison and kiss... '''KO' Poison Ivy returns to business with the previous man. Murder number 2.... Results Wiz: Yep... While Domino had great agility and strength, she was matched in every single one of these attributes by Ivy. Ivy clearly had the better brain, and it was impossible for Domino to escape that final attack. Boomstick: By the way, Ivy has superhuman resistance, while Domino only has human class and relies too much on her freaking luck. Wiz: She did not do anything to counter the last move since Ivy was smart enough to tire her out with the constant threats. We do not know the extent of Domino's psychological power, but we can tell she still would not beat ivy. Boomstick: Looks like Domino just got KNOCKED down! Wiz: The winner is Poison Ivy. Credit to Dede for thumbnail. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Boss52 Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Batman vs. Deadpool' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015